


Love Track

by Zinc (egg_pants)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hunay, Light Angst, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Voltron, adashi, klance, love track, worst thing ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_pants/pseuds/Zinc
Summary: The 'Love Track' is the bond of all soulmates. Unfortunately, this love track is the same as sitcom tracks on television; and it happens to be the thing that connects you to your soulmate. Which has always stressed Lance out because of his lack of the track. It stresses him out even more when the track plays in accordance with Keith. Who would have thought.





	Love Track

“It is commonplace to marry your other half. The person you were destined to be with, in some alternate universe; some other reality. In the world today, it is also commonplace to live your life with your soulmate.” Lance’s abuela sat on the couch, saying this phrase for what seemed to be the thousandth time. And she started off probably telling this to more or less herself when her daughter, Lance’s mom, got married to his dad. This was her speech at their wedding. It followed up with,”My daughter and son-in-law are not apart of the commonplace.” Which was true.

 Rosa and Miguel got married, not as soulmates, but as two lovebirds who defied the odds. Lance once asked them if it was painful to not match with a soulmate. In which his dad responded, “Not as painful as that God damn sitcom track. Seriously, when did it evolve into sitcom soundtracks?” The language induced a quick swat from Rosa but she agreed silently.

“The day I find out what possessed the universe to have a sitcom track is the day I can finally rest in peace.”

 The hatred for the track was widespread; in matched and unmatched relationships alike. It wasn’t romantic at all. Hearing constant laughter in your soulmate’s general direction for days, up to weeks until you and your soulmate have the “moment”.

“It’s a wind up,” Lance’s abuela would say. “The universe is just testing the waters for you and your other half.”

Who was Lance’s other half? He didn’t know. His track has remained silent, which he thought it meant that he hasn’t met “the one” yet. His mom later corrected him, expressing that you can sometimes be aware of your soulmates existence but not be aware that the person is your soulmate. “It’s initiated by a touch of the skin.” Lance has at least tried to touch the shoulder of every girl he is interested in, completely omitting the lack of the laugh track..

Sophia, Lance’s sister has read articles written by people who are pretty sure that their soulmate is on the other side of the world. Abuela says it’s bogus and that the track is reasonable with whom it picks.

There were so many sides to this; and Lance saw it through so many different eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure on how to feel about his side. He had no side per se. What ever ended up happening is what he would be okay with. He was just a bit perturbed on the lack of sound. There were tender moments throughout his relationships, and there has not been a single time with any sort of noise. This is one reason on why he believed that you have an assigned soulmate from the beginning. Otherwise these relationships wouldn’t be crashing and burning.

_“I just don’t see us really being together.”_

 

  " _We have no track. It’s not meant to be.”_

 

_"You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.”_

 

 If Lance didn’t do anything wrong, then why did Nyma go after another guy the minute they broke up? The first few weeks of their breakup was him muttering this and acting like a lump of sludge. Sophia actually started going down the hole of “distant soulmates” because of Nyma’s post. Lance would have been pissed if the dramatization of the article wasn’t at the peak of hilarity.

 Still, as his mom has told him, “follow what path you want to take, and your true soulmate will follow with you,” Lance would really take this to heart. That doesn’t make him want to finally meet the one any less. These were his thoughts getting up to leave for school, in each class, and until lunch.

 “Lance, actually eat something off of that plate that you spent money on.” Pidge through half squinted eyes tried to give him some sort of reason on why to eat what he was lazily picking at.

 “I just don’t get what the dumb track wants from me. I have not heard a single sound. And the track may be annoying but I just want to know.”

 “Look, Lance…” Hunk, the third member of the trio started. “Many teenagers are still developing. It wasn’t until summer where I learned that Shay was my soulmate. And Pidge just recently heard hers!”

 “Actually I found out who it was today; not interested. He’s a cool guy and all but he didn’t fit my type.”

 “And what is your type? Sims characters?” Hunk chortled at Lance’s comment which Pidge just flashed stink eyes at.

 “I’ll have you know, my alien lover and I are very happy.”

 The bell rang which signaled that first lunch was over with.

 “Damn, now I gotta go to aerospace… with Keith.” Lance stuck his tongue out in disgust. Keith, Lance’s nemesis (only on one side however) was a recurring name in Lance’s vocabulary. Pidge and Hunk teased him for it, saying it like he was obsessed with him. But that didn’t stop Lance from talking about his pissy table partner. He didn’t know what was up with him and he didn’t really want to. His soulmate is probably having no luck finding him either. Keith probably didn’t do anything to trigger any track. That wasn’t Lance’s problem though.

 As room 508 was getting closer, Lance started moving faster. He really loved aerospace and today he decided to not let Keith ruin it for him with that distracting mullet of his. He once told Keith to get it cut but it didn’t go so well.

  _J_ _ust quit looking at it!”_

  _Sorry, I can’t help but stare when I see a pest.” Lance thought that was the gold line of the century._

 That may have been the angriest he’s ever seen Keith. Over a damn haircut too.

 Lance reached the room and automatically spotted two figures.

 Some girl and her snake that she brought in for some reason. He would have been terrified if it weren’t for his eyes trying to shift to something else. Which landed right on Keith; the actual snake. He was petting the reptile like anyone could do it and Lance noticed a bit of a smile on his face.

 “Alright class,” the teacher began. “Alicia, put that god forbidden reptile away.” The man before them wiped his tired eyes and tussled with his orange hair. Lance plopped down in his seat, Keith following right behind Lance, sitting down in the seat just next to him.

 “I want you to demonstrate a model of a specific shuttle that I have designated to you and your partner.”

 Lance promptly shifted his head towards Allura who was peering right back at him.

 “I will allow you to choose your partner but this also means you have to be responsible with your assignment. Don’t get with someone who will fail you.”

 With that, students got up and scattered accordingly to people who will most likely fail them. Lance stood up and made his way to the naturally(?) white haired girl. They high-fived and sat back down at her table.

 “Now, let us see…” Doctor Coran wrote the names down and analyzed the options on his list.

 “What do you hope we get?” Allura spoke softly to Lance and it caused a bit of a murmur in his heart.

 “I-uh hopefully we get the-”

 “Lance and Allura! You two will be getting the Buran, a Russian spacecraft.”

 Fits of jealousy rang through the class and Lance could practically picture a bunch of nerds ganging up on him to jump him. He would have laughed at this if it weren’t for the actual looks of his fellow students. With a mix of the smartest girl in class and the shuttle that has been assigned, he was having a good day.

 Allura was the front-runner in art, meaning that she drew the design. They collaborated with pieces that they will need. Everything was going smoothly, and then the bell rang which meant the final class of the day.

 Friends have asked for the reason of Lance taking human development. In all reality, he wanted to grasp many different aspects career-wise. Although it seemed Keith also had this same path on knowledge.

 He walked swiftly walked passed the mullet boy and didn’t know what to do after that. They were going to the same place so there was obviously no rush in getting there. He soon made his way to room 420 and was immediately baffled by the interior of the classroom.

 Babies were lined up on the back wall. The day has come. The bell rang and Lance sat down in the seat closest to the window; he wanted to release his full anime style potential.

 “You all know what we are doing here today. We are taking care of our babies.” Mr. Iverson spoke in his loud voice, matching his burly structure.

 “I will assign you somebody to work with. You will be comrades in the road of discovery in taking care of a child.”

 Lance wasn’t exactly close friends with anybody in here so any choice that was made in regards of his partner would not be too thrilling.

 “Keith Kogane and Lance McClain, you two will be working together.”

  _It may not be too thrilling but it sure is a horror movie,_ Lance thought.

 Eye contact was met and Keith looked no more excited than Lance. The teenager made his way over to Lance and plopped himself down in the desk in front of him. Keith’s hair was glowing in the light from the window.

  _A new challenger approaches._

 “How do you want to work out this schedule,” Keith murmured, making sure he was not too loud to annoy the teacher who was in an argument between two students.

 “I dunno.” Lance knew. He wanted this child on weekends but his feeling of antagonism toward Keith was stronger.

 “How about we trade off. One of us gets her every other weekend and every other Wednesday. We will pass her off on Friday.”

 “Why do you keep calling ‘it’ a her?” Keith looked down and didn’t say anything.

  _H_ _as he already selected the child he wants to have?_

 Lance shook it off but another question was urging him to speak again. “How did you come up with that schedule so fast?”

 “It’s nothing.”

  “I mean, I guess so.” He wanted to know. He was very nosey and he wanted to know.

 The slam of the classroom door snapped Lance and Keith’s attention. The kids were gone and Iverson presented a face of neutrality.

 “I will give you your baby and nobody can complain. You will be out as fast as those two.” Iverson walked leisurely to the back of the room. He picked one of the babies up like it was the most fragile thing he could ever touch. He walked to the nearest group from him and carefully placed it in the young girls arms. Everyone was watching intently and nobody dared to move.

Soon after, everyone in the back row had their baby except Lance and Keith. As soon as the teacher picked up the baby, Keith let out a sigh. Lance gave a quick glimpse and noticed Keith’s small smile. Iverson was bringing over a girl.

 “You take care of her now, son,” Iverson settled the little girl in Lance’s arms and walked back to the counters to collect more of the infants. This is not the strangest thing Iverson had done. The man is a walking contradiction of stereotypes.

  “I can’t believe I’m finally a parent. My mom will be so proud,” Lance jokingly said under his breath. A quick chuckle escaped Keith’s lips causing Lance to smile.

  “I am going to be the best god damn dad this class will ever know.” Keith did not laugh at this. Lance peered up at his face and noticed he even looked a bit offended.

  “We’ll see about that.”

 In that moment, Lance wished he saved his _new challenger approaches for this moment instead._

  “Listen here!” The class got silent in a heartbeat. “With your partner, you two will be dealing with the stress of parenthood. One of you has to have the baby with you at all times. You will need to change the diaper; and trust me, I will know if you have changed the diaper or not.”

  If the children weren’t terrified of Mr. Iverson, they would have laughed.

  “This period you will be filling out this paper about your partner and your plans for the child. You do not have to do this, but as co-parents, I strongly suggest you two have out-of-class experiences together with your child.”

 That is not happening. Lance looked at the back of Keith’s head. If Keith had eyes in the back of his head, they would be currently holding a massive staring contest.

 “I am passing out your forms now and that will be all for today.”

 The paper was easy to go through by oneself, only causing Lance and Keith to converse with each other only a few times. But the question was awaiting. Who was taking the baby home today?

 “I am planning on taking her home.”

 The thing is, Lance would have been okay with that but then again, it’s Keith.

 “But I was planning on taking her home.”

 “Oh my god come on, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 “Then let me take her home.”

 “Fine, whatever. This is dumb.”

  “This just proves I’m the better dad already.”

  Keith gaped at Lance and the rivalry has been kindled, this time on both sides. Keith obliged to letting Lance take the baby home but the air around them seemed thicker if the exchange, and Lance and Keith didn’t interact with each other for the rest of the thirty minutes..

  As soon as it hit 3:00, the assembly of students all dispersed from the class. Keith gazed at the baby and nodded his head. He briskly walked out, with Lance behind him; Lance lost him almost instantaneously amongst the rest of the crowd. He made his way to the back doors and opened it to reveal a nice brize. He walked outside and waited for his car to come.

 

 

 

An eruption of laughter started to ring in his ears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on steroids and I am sorry about that. And also I am very aware Voltron is over but I had this idea for a long time and I just decided to really finish this chapter and post it. It is midnight and I have school tomorrow, oh god.


End file.
